In bee keeping, it is frequently necessary to deploy a new wax brooding foundation upon which the queen bee will eventually plant her eggs once a suitable honeycomb network has been formed from the foundation. In this regard, the proper securing of the foundation is of utmost importance in assuring that proper passageways exist between adjoining vertically disposed foundations not only to provide ventilation but also to allow the bees to migrate from one area to another. Various attempts in the prior art have existed which allow foundations to be secured to a framework with various degrees of success, but none of the references of which applicant is aware falls within the scope of that which is taught in the ensuing patent description. The related prior art comprises the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,511 Hageman PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,668 Paoletti PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,643 Hamilton
Hageman teaches the use of a beehive in which shoulders 36 support the landing board so that the edge of strip 31 will extend across passageways 15 to prevent bees from entering or leaving the hive but still provide ventilation.
The remaining references show the state of the art further and it is to be noted that none of these references suggest nor render obvious the specific frame structure nor the guide which forms an integral part of this application.